Some Secrets Aren't Meant to Be Kept
by claramadesouffles
Summary: Miley's life revolves around being Hannah Montana, but could the new girl threaten Hannah's very exsistence? *ON HIATUS*
1. Preface

This is my first story, so I hope you guys enjoy it!

**Review please!**

**Preface**

**Miley's POV**

I stared in horror as she ran out onto the stage. All of the years of secret keeping, every lie, was a waste. It was all coming down to this concert. It had to be the end of my life. This girl was about to spoil my secret. I was about to lose my other half. I couldn't live without her. How was I going to survive?

I had trusted this girl, she had been my friend, and now she was going to betray me. I felt like I could faint, but I was frozen like a block of ice to the spot.

Being Hannah Montana was my life's dream. I couldn't let this girl break me. As she opened her mouth to say the words that I'd hoped that I'd never have to hear, I raced out of the wings in one last attempt to keep her from saying anything.

As I was running over, I heard one of the heels on my shoe snap.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1: Accessories

Hi! This is my first story, and I hope you like it! Sorry this isn't too exciting, this is just a little chapter to get the feel of the story. It will get a little more exciting, though.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Accessories**

**Miley's POV**

The lights, the fans, it was the best feeling.

This was my third encore tonight. The crowd was really energetic. Still, as much as I wanted to keep going, we were running out of songs to perform. So, the band started playing Old Blue Jeans, and we closed the concert with a bang.

"Thank you, Los Angeles!" I yelled over the screaming of the crowd, and I jogged offstage. I almost ran over Lilly.

"How did I do?" I asked, still smiling. I adjusted my Hannah wig, and shook the bangs off of my eyes.

"Great, Hannah!" cheered Lilly. She was wearing her short blue Lola wig with bangs.

As Lilly and I walked to my dressing room, I noticed her sneak a peek at my Hannah Montana bracelet. It was pink, and what made it original was that it had a diamond "HM" charm. "You like it?" I asked, playing with the charm.

"Yeah. Where'd you get it?" asked Lilly, who didn't take her eyes off of it.

"It's an original. I got it for Hannah's fifteenth birthday, from Tracy, actually."

"Cool," Lilly smiled. She looked up. "You're sure it's original? I mean, there's nothing else like it?"

"Yup. Actually, I don't like it that much. Do you want it?" I could tell how much she loved it, even though she did a pretty good job of hiding it.

"Really?" asked Lilly, a look of shock on her face.

"Yeah, of course, Lilly." I took the bracelet off of my wrist. "I have matching earrings that I never wore. Do you want those, too?"

"Whoa!" exclaimed Lilly, ignoring my question. "Are those _real diamonds?_ Are you sure your dad won't mind if you just _give _this to me?" Then she snapped her head up and looked at me with wide eyes. "Did you say matching earrings?"

I laughed. She smiled, and I handed her the bracelet. She immediately put it on her wrist, and tried to secure it with the clasp. "Oh my God! Is this… gold?"

"No, Lilly. That's not real gold, but the diamonds on the charm are real.

"Oh. It looks so real though!"

"I know, I know. Hold on, let me change back to Miley while you play with your new bracelet." I walked into my dressing room, shut the door, and pulled off my wig. I let my hair down, and I took off my designer scarf. Then I took a robe and walked into the little bathroom off of my dressing room. As I picked up the bar of soap and started washing off my stubborn make-up, I thought about how much a part of my life that Hannah had become. How could I live without my other half? If anything were to happen…

I smiled. I almost laughed at the idea. How could anything happen? No one would tell. I had only told my secret to my close friends. The only people who knew were Lilly, Oliver, Jackson, Dad, and the rest of the Stewart Family. That was it.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the door. "Bud, you in there?" Dad. Of course.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm almost done." I put down the bar of soap and rinsed off the water and bubbles. I dried off my face and opened the door. "What do you need?"

"Lilly wanted to see you. She said something about earrings?"

I smiled. "I'll take care of it. Thanks, Dad." I walked over to my dresser, and opened up the earrings box. I took out the purple earrings that matched the bracelet perfectly, and they were still in the box. _Perfect_, I thought. "Lola!" I called.

"Hannah!" she called back faintly from outside my door. "Can I come in?"

"Of course!"

The door opened, just a crack, and Lilly stepped in. She closed the door quickly behind her. When she saw I had the earrings, she squealed gleefully. "Thank you _so_ much, Miley! I won't forget this." She opened her purse and placed her gift inside. "Ready to go?"

"Yup," I said. I pulled on an old jacket, and I stepped out of the dressing room.

Later that night, after we had dropped Lilly off at her house, I was looking through Hannah's fan mail. I had made a pledge to read between 50 and 100 per night. It was usually closer to 50. Most of the emails were, "OMG HANNAH I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!" or, "Hannah, you rock!", but sometimes, they actually had a point to them, like, "Hannah, I love the song 'Let's Get Crazy', it's my favorite song!" or, "Hannah, you are a great singer, and a great role model." Still, they were mostly about my outfits or hair. I think I read about 71 when I decided to call it a night, and I shut off my computer. I laid down on my bed, and closed my eyes.

As I drifted off into unconsciousness, I recalled the concert. Every dance, every song, every note, was what I'd always dreamed about back in Crowley Corners. I was living the dream, and nothing could break me.

* * *

Okay, so what do you think? 2 reviews for next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2: Starting at Seaview

**Ok, I have official given up on the "_ reviews for next chapter" thing, because I only got on review from my BFF for the last chapter. I will post the next chapter in 5 days, unless I get one review NOT from my best friend. Got that? Good. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Starting at Seaview**

**Kayleigh's POV**

It was a beautiful morning in Malibu, California. The sun was shining, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I hated it.

No rain? I had been hoping for some clouds. My tanned skin was starting to look very dark against my eyes, and I didn't like having really tan skin because of the way it contrasted against the rest of me. I liked to be a bit more low key… and pale. My short blond hair sat on top of my shoulders, stick-straight and paper thin. I brushed it out of my eyes yet again.

What on earth would a girl like me be doing in sunny California? Well, it definitely wasn't my choice. My mom's job change brought her here, and now I was stuck in Seaview High School.

I walked into the air conditioned office. There was definitely an air freshener in here… pine, maybe?

"Hello, you must be Kayleigh Flynn. I'm Mrs. Smith, the secretary here at Seaview," the lady behind the desk said, smiling one of those smiles that adults give to kindergarteners.

"Hi," I said. I didn't smile back. I wasn't happy, and I wasn't about to put on a charade.

Mrs. Smith's smile faded. "Okay then," She looked down for a moment and handed me a stack of papers. "Here is your schedule, and some other papers for your parents, and the pink ones are a list of sports that you may be interested in."

I was actually very uninterested. "Thank you," I mumbled, and I took the papers from her hand and went off to my locker. It took me three tries to get the damn thing open, but I managed to, finally. I grabbed the books for my first class, and I was off.

Five minutes later, when the class began, more harassment from the adults began.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to our new student, Kayleigh Flynn. Where did you say you were from?" asked the teacher- I think his name was Mr. Franklin.

"Seattle," I mumbled, blushing. Thank God it seemed that nobody was paying much attention.

"Does anyone want to volunteer to be Miss Flynn's guide for the next few weeks?" offered Mr. Franklin.

I prayed that no one would raise their hand, and my prayers were answered.

"No one volunteers anymore," mumbled Mr. Franklin. "I guess I'm going to have to choose."

I groaned softly, but nobody heard me. This was going very, very badly.

"How about you, Miss Stewart," said Mr. Franklin, but it was much more a demand than a question. "You need some extra credit."

"Me?" said a brunette girl with hazel eyes. She looked really pretty, but she seemed a little distracted. She glanced over at the blonde girl next to her, and the blonde girl nodded.

"Last time I checked, you were the only Stewart in the class, Miley."

A few people giggled, and the Miley girl blushed. I rolled my eyes. This was terrible.

"Okay," said Miley, "I guess…"

"Then it's settled," said Mr. Franklin.

The rest of the class went even slower, and I hadn't thought that was possible. I spent most of the class doodling in my notebook. The cat I was drawing actually turned out pretty well. Still, I was happy when the bell rang and our teacher stopped his rambling.

I walked quickly out into the hallway, trying to avoid this Miley girl. The last thing I wanted was a tour guide who would be following me to all my classes. Sadly, she caught up to me, and when she called to me, I was too close to act like I hadn't heard her.

"Kayleigh!" called Miley

. I turned around, and- great. She wasn't alone. She also had the blonde kid from the last class with her too. "What?" I asked, trying to sound uninterested.

"Well, I'm supposed to be your tour guide." she said, a bit discouraged, but then she perked right back up again. "I'm Miley, and this is my best friend, Lilly. You need a little help to your next class?"

"No," I lied.

Lilly smiled. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. I was more believable if I didn't speak.

"Well, what is your next class?" asked Miley, and it seemed like she really cared about whether I knew how to get there or not. I stifled a laugh.

"Biology," I replied hesitantly.

"Me too," said Miley. "Can't we just walk there together?"

I sighed. There was no stopping her. "I guess."

"Okay. I'll get my books, and we'll go."

I had planned ahead and brought my Biology books with me, so I waited at the spot for Miley. When she got back, we walked to the class in silence. She seemed uncomfortable, and I was too, but I didn't know what to say.

I knew we were at class because Miley sprinted to her seat. I slowly walked to an empty seat in the back of the classroom, and slid down into my seat. As I pretended to read my book, waiting for class to start, I could feel the class staring at me. I was hoping that someone would just come over and break the silence. But did it have to be _Miley?_

"Um, Kayleigh? Do want to come and sit with me? You seem kind of alone back here," she said to me, avoiding my eyes. That was a good idea, and the phrase "if looks could kill" entered my mind.

But before I could tell Miley what I wanted to say, my mouth opened up and said, "Okay." Suddenly, me and Miley were walking over to her seat. Why did my mouth have to have a mind of it's own?

"Thanks," I mumbled, looking down at my red Converse sneakers.

"No problem," she said, and she looked at the teacher that was now trying to teach. Of course, that teacher had to bring me to the front of the room, and have me introduce myself.

The rest of the day went pretty much exactly the same way. By the end of the day, I was looking forward to the bus ride home. I should have known that it was a bad idea.

"Look, it's the new girl!" someone had exclaimed. A few people turned their heads, and I turned my head to look out the window. I could feel myself blush. What was going on? I didn't normally blush. Maybe the sun was getting to me…

When I got home, I practically ran off the bus, and I jogged the rest of the way home. I flew through the front door, and Mom looked up from the box of kitchen utensils that she had been unpacking and smiled. She was starting at her new job tomorrow, so today she was at home.

"How was school?" she asked.

"Great," I lied, and ran up to my room. Still, I felt like both Mom and I knew the answer…

I wanted to get out of this school… this town…

I wanted to go back to Seattle.

And I wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

**ooh the end of the chapter :( Remember 5 days, or one review**

* * *


	4. Chapter 3: The New Girl

Okay, I know I said that I'd post every five days, but I had a severe case of writer's block that just lifted about an hour ago. Sorry for the extra day's wait! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Remember- 5 days or 1 review.**

**Chapter 3: The New Girl**

**Miley's POV**

When Mr. Franklin called my name, I hadn't really been paying attention. I thought it was something about being the new girl's tour guide. So I looked at Lilly, and she nodded. "Me?" I asked, still a bit unsure.

"Last time I checked, you were the only Stewart in the class, Miley," Mr. Franklin said, and I could feel myself blushing when I heard the giggles around me. "Okay," I said quietly.

I wasn't sure if Mr. Franklin had heard me until he nodded and confirmed, "Then it's settled."

The rest of the class went pretty slowly and uneventful. I glanced over at the new girl- Kayleigh, was that her name?- and she was doodling. I looked up at Mr. Franklin, but the lecture wasn't particularly interesting, and I found myself drawing in my notebook, too.

When I heard the bell ring, I gathered my stuff, and I walked over to Lilly.

"Come on, Lilly. Let's go find Kayleigh."

Lilly grabbed her books. "Okay, Miley. She seems nice, doesn't she?"

I shrugged. "I really wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about the concert last night," I admitted as me and Lilly walked out the door.

She smiled. "You really were good."

"Thanks," I said, and I smiled back.

"There she is!" said Lilly, and she pointed to the blonde girl who was pushing through the crowd, like she was trying to get away.

I jogged over to her, with Lilly right behind me. "Kayleigh!" I called.

Kayleigh turned around, and she frowned. "What?" she asked.

"Well, I'm supposed to be your tour guide," I said, a bit discouraged by her behavior, but I tried to sound a little bit happier. "I'm Miley, and this is my best friend, Lilly. You need a little help to your next class?"

"No," she said, but it was clear that she was lying.

Lilly smiled. "Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Well, what is your next class?" I asked. She seemed a bit headstrong, like she was trying to act like she knew the school upside-down and backwards, when it was clear that she didn't.

"Biology," she replied hesitantly.

"Me too," I said, still optimistic. "Can't we just walk there together?"

She sighed. "I guess."

"Okay. I'll get my books, and we'll go." Lilly and I walked to our lockers, and I went back to where we were meeting. To my surprise, she was still waiting for me.

We walked to class in silence. I was actually really uncomfortable, but I didn't want to break the silence. When we finally reached Mrs. Green's Biology class, it was a huge relief. I ran inside, and slipped into my seat, leaving Kayleigh to slowly walk to an empty desk in the back of the class. Still, I wasn't heartless. I felt bad for her, sitting in the back of the room, all alone, so I walked back to her and I offered her the empty seat next to me, avoiding her eyes. I wasn't positive, but I was pretty sure she was giving me a hard stare. It surprised me a bit when she agreed to move over to the seat by me.

"Thanks," she said quietly, looking down at her shoes. I almost complimented them, but I really didn't know what to say to this girl.

"No problem," I stated simply, still avoiding her face. We sat in silence for the rest of the class, and both of us jumped up quickly when the bell rang.

Thank God, I didn't have any more classes with Kayleigh that morning. I showed her the way, but Lilly tagged along and we talked instead of having an awkward silence.

During lunch, Lilly, Oliver, and I all sat at our usual table. There was some conversation, but I was daydreaming about nothing in particular, so I wasn't paying much attention. I jumped when Lilly impatiently said my name. "What?" I asked innocently.

"Any Hannah activity tonight?" she asked, dropping her voice down to a lower volume.

"Yeah, I have a concert in… I think it's in L.A."

"Cool. Do you want Lola to tag along?" asked Lilly, smiling.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you want to come to _every_ concert?"

She gasped. "Is that an option?"

I laughed. "Lilly, no offense, but I kind of wanted to do this one alone."

"By alone, you mean with Mike, right?" asked Oliver hopefully.

"No. I mean _alone," _I said slowly, dragging out the last word.

"Darn," said Lilly, absentmindedly playing with her earrings.

Suddenly, I gasped. "Lilly!" I snapped. "Are those the earrings I gave you last night?"

"Yeah…" she said, looking at me in a confused way.

"Take them off! What if someone saw them, and noticed that they were one of a kind _Hannah Montana_ earrings?"

Lilly laughed. "Miley, you never wore them. Besides, they don't say 'Hannah Montana' on them or something. It's fine."

"Lilly," I begged. "Take them off! Please don't wear those earrings to school."

She sighed, and reluctantly took off her earrings. "Miley, you're so overprotective of Hannah. No one is going to find out!!!"

"Lilly, please!"

"Fine." Lilly put her earrings inside of her pocket, and she sighed. "Anyways, how was your math test?"

"I didn't get number 43," said Oliver.

"Really? I thought that one was pretty easy," disagreed Lilly.

I sighed, and went back to daydreaming. It was so easy to tune them out, and I had gotten used to it, since they were dating now. I always turned down their volume when they got too lovey-dovey.

Since I was all alone in my thoughts, I started to think about tonight's concert. My head filled with thoughts of dance moves, guitars, screaming fans, and my new pink high heels. I had just bought them, and I was a bit over-excited to wear them tonight. I tried to remember what song I would be singing first, but I couldn't remember it. I frowned, and started wrapping my hair around my finger. Even though I knew that it was bad for my hair, it was a good distraction.

"Miley!" Lilly said, shaking my shoulder. I snapped back to reality, and noticed that everyone was leaving the cafeteria.

"What's going on?" I asked worriedly.

"We're gonna be late for our next Study Hall!" Lilly said, and I noticed that she was tapping her foot impatiently.

I stood up quickly, dumped out my unfinished salad, and jogged off to Study Hall with Lilly. I had told Kayleigh where to go beforehand, so I could just go to my class without walking to the opposite end of the building with her.

Me and Lilly made it to our class just in time. Well, Mrs. Harping wouldn't have cared anyway, but I still needed some time to study. Well, act like I was studying. Normally, me and Lilly just talked and talked until we got caught.

A few hours later, we finally got out of school. I slipped into my car, and started the drive back to our home. Once I got there, I groaned, noticing that Jackson was already back from college. He was attending college close to home, so he was still living at our house, to my dismay.

I walked up to the front door, and, no surprise, it was unlocked. I walked into our beautiful living room, and I got ready to start my homework. I needed to do it now because I would be busy being Hannah later. It wasn't too hard, and we didn't have very much, so I was done in a flash.

I ran upstairs with my backpack slung over my shoulder. I stepped into my room, and slipped silently into my Hannah closet, when I let out a scream.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" I shouted. The intruder jumped up, and fell into my clothing rack in shock. The last thing that I remember was the sound of shattering glass, and a small scarlet drip that landed on the carpet.

* * *

**CLIFF! **Kind of makes you want to REVIEW, doesn't it??

**CLICK ME!!!**

* * *


	5. Chapter 4: You're a Hannah Montana Fan?

**

* * *

**

So, I KNOW I'M LATE WITH THE POST (again)!

This time, I have a good reason. I got out of school Friday, and we went on a trip to a hotel with no WiFi for my laptop!!! :( I'm really sorry!

I'd like to dedicate this story to my best friends, Jazz, KK, and Karlie!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: "_You're_ a Hannah Montana Fan?"**

**Miley's POV**

"Shoot! Miley, what is the matter with you?" the intruder said, and the person stood up.

Suddenly, I realized who it was. "JACKSON! WHY THE HECK ARE YOU IN MY CLOSET?" I screamed. Then I noticed the cut on his arm. It was fairly small; it only went about an inch above his wrist. I realized that the thing he ran into was my glass table, and Jackson had a giant cut on his arm, and it was still bleeding, "Jackson, are you okay? Want me to get a bandage?"

He nodded, and I rushed into my bathroom. I pulled out my never before used First-Aid kit, and ran back into my closet.

"Want me to call Dad?" I asked worriedly.

"No!" Jackson yelled. "Miley, no. Don't call Dad. He'll freak out."

"Then how do I explain the red spot on my carpet?" I asked, as I handed him the bandage and helped him wrap it around the cut. "And the broken glass table?"

"I'll help you clean it up," he offered. "This little cut isn't that bad. Besides, the red stain is super-tiny."

"Fine," I mumbled. I walked back into the bathroom and put the kit back, and I returned with a bottle of soap, a bucket of water, and some towels. When I walked in, Jackson was already putting the broken glass into a pile. With his bare hands. Oh, brother, I thought.

"Jackson! Are you crazy? Do you want to cut yourself again?" I sighed. "You clean up the blood stain, and I'll get a dustpan and a vacuum. And please, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, okay?"

Jackson nodded, and he crawled over to the little spot of blood. He was right, it was small. I hoped that it was big enough to keep him busy. I ran downstairs and quickly grabbed the dustpan and vacuum, when I heard a car pull up outside. "Dad," I whispered to myself, and I ran upstairs with the stuff. "Jackson!" I said, once I was inside the Hannah closet, hoping that Dad was still outside. "What are we going to tell Dad?"

"We still have plenty of time," he said, apparently still scrubbing the blood stain.

"Oh, yeah," I said sarcastically, "perhaps thirty seconds. If we're lucky."

"He's back?" Jackson said, immediately alarmed, and when I nodded, I heard him gulp. He looked really shaken up. That seemed pretty Un-Jackson, but I was too nervous to think about that. I guess I'll have to do the thinking, as usual, I thought. "Okay. You tripped on campus, and since it wasn't really serious, you didn't call, okay?" When Jackson nodded, I continued. "The table… um… I knocked my coat rack over, and it fell on top of it. Then we cleaned it up. Alright?"

"Miles, your coat rack is way over there," he motioned over to the coat rack I had in my closet, for any Hannah Montana jackets.

"Easy," I said, and I pulled the heavy old thing over near the table. "That's better," I murmured, and I turned back around to face Jackson. "Okay?"

"Well, it has to be," he said, and as soon as he said that, I heard Dad's voice.

"Miley! Jackson! You upstairs?"

"Yes, Daddy!" I said, trying to sound innocent. I knelt down with the dustpan, and then I started to get the glass in one area, trying my best not to get the glass deep in the carpet.

He obviously heard my fake-voice. "Who broke what?" he yelled upstairs, and I smacked my head with my hand when I heard Jackson yell back, "Miley did it!"

"Miley?" said Dad, surprised. He had apparently expected that Jackson had broken whatever it was. I stuck my tongue out at Jackson, and he smirked.

"Yeah, Daddy. It was me…" I trailed off, and hopefully he heard me sigh.

I heard him walk up the stairs. "Where are you two?"

"Hannah closet," I said, and I glanced over at Jackson with a threatening look on my face. With the way he smiled, I could tell that he hadn't taken me seriously.

"What happened in here?" Dad said, and he frowned. "Miley… what-"

"Let me explain. I came in here to pick out my outfit for tonight, and then I bumped my coat rack, and then it fell on the table, and then it broke, and-"

"Miley, it's alright," said Dad, and he knelt down next to me. "Let me help with that, I don't want you to get cut," he said, taking the dust pan out of my hands. He looked up and smiled at me, and then he glanced over at Jackson. "What on earth happened to your arm?" He said, and I heard Jackson sigh. "Sweet niblets," I murmured, but it appeared that no one had heard me.

"It's nothing, Dad," said Jackson. "I tripped on campus, and since it wasn't really serious, I didn't call," I smiled the tiniest bit, noticing that Jackson had pretty much quoted my words.

"Oh. Okay, Jackson. It's not serious?"

Jackson shook his head.

"Alright," Dad glanced up at the clock. "Miley, we'd better get going. Are you coming tonight, Jackson?"

Jackson shook his head. No surprise there, for some reason he barely ever came to a concert, and when he did, he was usually too busy flirting with his girlfriend to even bother listening.

"We'll clean it up when we get back. Jackson, get out of here so you don't harm yourself again like you did at school. Miley, pick out an outfit, we have to leave in 10 minutes. Okay?"

I nodded, and Jackson carefully left the room.

"Remember, ten minutes, Miley," said Dad.

"I won't forget," I said, and I went to pick out an outfit. I looked all through the racks but I couldn't find anything flashy to wear!

20 minutes later, I was still dressed as Miley Stewart, the girl who couldn't find anything to wear in a giant closet.

"Miley! Are you ready?" Dad yelled. I could tell that he was in the hallway, waiting for me.

"Almost!" I lied. After about 10 more minutes, I finally decided on one of my favorite outfits, a white shirt with a black vest, and my third favorite pink jacket, with white pants and a khaki-ish belt. And, to tie it all together, my black boots.

I sloppily put on some eyeliner and lip gloss. My make-up artist would fix it later. I ran out of my closet, and I met up with my impatient father in the hallway.

"Let's go!" I said, and I ran outside. Dad followed me at a slower pace. We got in the car, and we were off to another one of my sold-out concerts.

***

"Nobody's perfect!

I gotta work it!

Again and again till I get it right!Nobody's perfect!You live and you learn it!And if I mess it up sometimes…

Oh nobody's perfect!

I gotta work it

I know in time I'll find a way

Nobody's perfect!

You live and learn it!'Cause everybody makes mistakes

Nobody's perfect

Nobody's! Perfect!

No, no

Nobody's perfect!"

"Thank you, Los Angeles!" I screamed, and I jogged off the stage. "Another rockin' show!" I cheered, and I hugged my backup dancer, Krista. "You were great!"

"You were better. There'd be no show without you!"

I smiled. "True, but it wouldn't be exciting without you!"

She smiled. "True, Hannah. Very true."

I laughed. "Thanks, Krissy!"

"See you Friday, Hannah!"

I waved, and I jogged into my dressing room. "Hannah," Dad called from just outside the door, "you do remember that you have an autograph signing, right?"

"Yeah, I'm just taking off my jacket, Dad." I pulled it off, and I set it down on the chair. I jogged downstairs, and we started signing. Four hundred and twenty-three autographs later, I saw a blond girl, who, for some reason, I thought wasn't really a fan of mine standing in line for an autograph.

"You're a Hannah Montana fan?" I asked, not believing my eyes, and she stared up at me in shock.

* * *

So, you can take that as a cliff if you want to, but I'm not telling you if it is one or not. OH YEAH! Now you must think it's a cliff, but it's NOT!

Or is it?

You can only find out if you...

**~~~REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW~~~**


	6. Chapter 5: Ugh Hannah Montana

* * *

This isn't one of my better chapters... I just wanted to stick it in here so this would be in Kayleigh's POV. I'm posting it early, too, so be thankful for this oh-so-crappy chapter.

Ooh, and if you're a Twilight fan, check out my other story, Morning Star. I've been told it's pretty darn good :)

Oh with the chapter...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Ugh. Hannah Montana.**

**Kayleigh POV**

"Please? She has nobody else to go with," my mom said.

"But I _hate _Hannah Montana. I don't want to go to a concert with my sister," I argued. It was true. I despised Hannah Montana.

"Please, Kayleigh?" Mom begged, and I couldn't say no.

"Fine."

"Thanks, sweetie," she said, and she pulled me into a quick hug.

"Okay, Mom," I said, "let me go now."

"Sorry, sweetie. I know how much you didn't want to go to this concert. You must care a lot about little Mandy."

My evil little sister, Mandy. It was her idea to move here, to California. Well, sort of. We could have moved to New York City, but Mandy wanted to move here. I still hate her for that. "Yeah."

"It's tonight. Okay?"

"Tonight?" I yelled. Tonight was when Mikayla's televised concert played. One time only. "But it's-"

"No buts. Tonight at seven. And Mandy's getting autographs after."

I was really pissed off, but, knowing my mom, there was no arguing. Now, I had to listen to Hannah's screechy voice. Wonderful.

***

Sadly, seven o'clock came along quickly. I got in my car, impatiently waiting for little Manderz.

"Come on, Mandy!" I yelled. How slow can she be?

"Here I am, sis," she said. And… ugh. She was wearing her Hannah Montana Halloween costume from last year. Super fans are really crazy. I was just wearing one of my favorite outfits, my favorite purple shirt with my black pants with black shoes. I absolutely loved it. **(A/N- picture in my profile)**

The long, silent drive to the stadium was torture, followed by the torturous concert.

"Thank you, Los Angeles!" said Hannah, from up on her little stage. Finally, it was over! It was even worse than I thought it would be. I really, really, really hated Hannah Montana now.

"Let's get autographs!' exclaimed Mandy, smiling her little angelic smile.

"No. No. No. No. No. And no."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'm telling Mommy!"

"What's she going to do?"

"She said I could get autographs. And I _will._"

I sighed. She wasn't about to give in. "Fine."

We walked over to the desk where the "wonderful" Hannah was scribbling her autographs. We must have waited in line for an hour before we got to the front. Finally, little Mandy got her little signature. It looked more like a scribble to me.

Suddenly, Hannah looked up at me with wide eyes. "_You're _a Hannah Montana fan?" she asked me. Was this girl mental?

* * *

Horrible chapter. I know. Review anyway!

You get a cookie if you do!!!

**CLICK THE BUTTON!**


	7. Author's Note IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Hey guys! It's me, Jenlovestwilight.

This is a really important author's note, so please **don't click the back button or scroll down to start reading the chapter, because there is none this time**. I know this isn't the update you were looking for, but I need to get this out there.

I love writing this story, but I have three other stories that I'm trying to work on now, which are Roses, Hearts, and Wolves for Twilight, Wizards and Vampires, my Twilight/Wizards of Waverly Place Crossover, and Morning Star for Twilight. I want to get a few more chapters done on them, so I'm going to put this story on hold for a little bit.

Don't start leaving angry reviews yet! I'm only putting it on hold for a week or two, at most three weeks. I just don't like this story as much as my others, but that doesn't mean I'm completely dropping it.

I love love love you guys for reading this story, I really do, but I just need a little time to work on those other stories.** Please don't hate me**.

In addition, I want at least three reviews before I post my next chapter (which won't be an author's note, I promise), but when I get them, I'm not guaranteeing the next chapter.

If you have time, check out my other stories and **_SUBSCRIBE TO THIS STORY SO YOU KNOW WHEN THERE'S AN UPDATE_**!

Thanks for reading!

Jenlovestwilight, aka Jenna


	8. Chapter 6: Strangeness

HEY! REMEMBER ME?

Sorry for the wait. I hope you guys like the chapter. It's kind of short... yeah.

**First registered FanFiction reviewer gets a sneaky peeky of the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Strangeness**

**Miley POV**

As soon as I realized what I had just said, I smiled and forced a laugh. "I'm just kidding. So what should I make this autograph out to?" I asked, picking up my pen and trying to act casual.

"My little sister, Mandy," Kayleigh said flatly, staring into my eyes, befuddled. I quickly looked down at the picture and scribbled my signature onto the paper, silently scolding myself. "Here you go," I mumbled as I handed Mandy the autograph.

"Can I get a picture with you?" Mandy said eagerly, and I sighed.

"I'm kind of in a hurry. Sorry, honey," I said.

"Please?" she begged, and I couldn't refuse. I quickly stood up, and Kayleigh snapped the picture impatiently. Apparently, I had it wrong before. Kayleigh wasn't a fan. I guess she didn't like me…

Well, to be more specific, she didn't like Hannah. Still, it didn't seem like she was too fond of Miley either.

On the limo ride home, I spent most of my time replaying the scene in my head.

How could I let myself slip like that? How? I had kept the secret for 3 years, and this girl was making me slip up? She was just some random girl from Seattle.

"I just can't believe it, Lilly," I said on the phone, later. "She's driving me crazy!"

"Miley was crazy before Kayleigh showed up," Oliver said in the background, and Lilly giggled.

"Lilly Truscott!" I accused.

"Sorry, Miley. He's just so funny!"

"He's got somethin' special, he's got somethin' special, and when he's lookin' at me I wanna get all sentimental. He's got somethin' special, he's got somethin' special, I can hardy breathe, something's telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one!"I hummed absentmindedly, and Lilly laughed. "Well if he is the one," I added, "tell him to shut up so I don't come over there and punch him!"

"You wouldn't dare," Lilly said jokingly. "Ooh, did you see that internet rumor that popped up randomly about how Lola is dating Justin Timberlake? How random!"

"Lilly," I said.

"Okay, okay, I started it. But it's flying across the web, isn't it?"

"Back to the topic! How am I supposed to handle Kayleigh?" I asked, running my free hand through my wig. I hadn't bothered to take it off.

"I have an idea. How about you let me take care of her at school?"

"You would do that for me, Lilly?"

"Of course, Miley. I don't want you spilling the secret."

"Thanks, Lilly. Just for doing that, I'll take you to next Friday's concert in Seattle."

"Oh. My. Gosh! I've never been to Seattle. Thanks, Miley."

"No problem, Lilly. I have to go, I'm really tired."

"See ya," Lilly said, and I could almost hear her smiling.

"'Night," I said, hanging up the phone. Right after that, the house phone started ringing. I absentmindedly pulled off my Hannah wig, and glanced at the caller ID. "Flynn, Michael" it read, and I frowned. Flynn…Flynn…wasn't that Kayleigh's last name? I hesitated for a second, and picked up the phone.

"Stewart residence…?" I greeted, but it came out like a question.

"Miley?" Yup. That was Kayleigh.

"Kayleigh," I stated. It was a fact.

"Hi," she said, stalling.

"Why are you calling?" I asked. I didn't really want to talk. I wanted to go to bed.

"Um… I had a question… about the algebra homework?" she asked slowly.

"Shoot," I said, waiting for the question.

She asked me, and I answered quickly. I thought that it was a pretty easy question.

"Well, bye," I said.

"No, wait!" Kayleigh exclaimed.

"Um…" I said.

"Uh, never mind," she mumbled, and I heard a click as she hung up the phone.

"Bye," I said to the dead line.

_Well, that was…weird_, I thought as I laid down on my bed.

Yes, that was very weird.

* * *

Anyway, do you think I should have Miley & Jake in this story? Leave an answer in your review.

**Remember, first registered FanFiction reviewer gets a sneaky peeky of the next chapter!**

* * *


	9. Chapter 7: Questions Without Answers

****

HEY!

How is everbody? If there is anybody...

Well, the hits page says that there were people, but I'm finding that sort of hard to believe. Apparently, there were 129 hits & 40 visitors on this story the day I updated it (July 18) and for the chapter, 23 hits, 22 visitors. Which means I should've had more than one review. How many did I get?  
One.  
1.  
Uno.  
Whatever you want to call it.

Anyway, PLEASE review. It speeds up the writing process.

_Okay. _Thanks for listening to my rant. Or reading it. Whatever.  
Here's chapter 7! I personally think it's a fairly good chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Questions Without Answers  
Kayleigh POV**

"Algebra stinks," I mumbled, playing with my lead pencil as I tried to figure out the problem. _So what does X equal again?_ I thought as I glanced back over at my math book. _Wait. That's what I'm trying to figure out? But I need to know what X is to subtract it from 67!_

I groaned. I considered calling a friend for some help, but I was the new girl. I had no friends.

Except for…

Ugh.

I guess calling Miley was my only option. I wasn't in the mood to talk to my mom; I was still attempting to hold my grudge. If only we were back in Seattle, I could have called my old friend Rachel. I still could've called _her_ for advice, but we had gotten in a _huge_ fight just before I left, and she hadn't called me.

So apparently, I was stuck with Miley.

I glanced down at the math book one more time, hoping for some kind of epiphany, but nothing came. I sighed, and I reluctantly picked up the house phone, too lazy to go find my cell. I dialed her house phone, and I listened to the ringing sound. For some reason, I started thinking about the strange autograph signing. Why had Hannah doubted that _I _was a fan? I wasn't, but how had she even known me? Wait… _had_ she known who I was?

I doubted it.

But still-

"Stewart residence," Miley said on the other line, interrupting my thoughts.

"Miley?" I asked slowly. This was oddly uncomfortable. Probably because I didn't like her.

"Kayleigh," she said. How did she know it was me? Oh. Right. _Everybody_ down here in California had Caller ID. That would be a useful thing to get…

"Hi," I said slowly, dragging it out. How was I going to word this?

"Why are you calling?" she asked flatly. I guess she didn't want to talk.

"Um… I had a question… about the algebra homework?" I mumbled slowly.

"Shoot," she said quickly. Why did she sound so tired? What could she have possibly done that would have tired her out so much?

"Well… I'm having trouble with number eighteen on page 343. Could you explain it?" I asked.

As she explained it, I couldn't understand any of it, so I ended up zoning out. I replayed the scene at the autograph signing in my head, but it still didn't make any sense. Maybe she was talking to someone else…

No. She wouldn't have responded to me if she had.

So she was talking to me. But how did she know who I was? I glanced over at the picture that my sister had taken with Hannah. Hannah looked so… familiar. Her smile kind of reminded me of something I'd seen before.

But where would I have seen it?

Of course, there were the zillions of posters in my sister's room, but I didn't think that I was thinking of a picture. I thought that I was thinking of something that I'd seen in real life. On a person. That wasn't Hannah. I looked back over at the picture, looking deeply into her eyes. The features. What could I link them to?

"Well, bye," Miley said, obviously finished with her explanation.

"No, wait!" I cried. I had an idea. Far-fetched, but still, it was an idea.

"Um…" she said, obviously confused. _Smart, _I thought. A phone confrontation wasn't exactly what I was looking for.

"Uh, never mind," I muttered as I slammed the phone back down onto the receiver.

But I knew where I'd seen that smile before.

The eyes.

The face.

I knew that girl.

_No._ I told myself. _This kind of thing only happens on TV. Only in movies. Books. Not reality._

All of my attempts at unconvincing myself that I was crazy were in vain. I knew that girl.

Or… those _girls._

_No, _I scolded myself silently. I was going crazy.

Still…

_Could Miley Stewart really be Hannah Montana?_

* * *

hehehe.

Do you think I'm rushing it? I'm pretty sure that this story will go for about 10-15 more chapters, depending on how many nice reviewers I get.

**I'll do what I did last time again: First REGISTERED FanFiction gets a sneak peek of the next chapter in a PM! I already have it written so I'll get the sneak peek out there.** P.S. I'm not updating until I send out the sneak peek to someone. So start reviewing! PLEASE!

_Oh, and if anyone's interested, I'm in a really cool musical. I GOT A LEAD! It's called "Children's Letters to God!" __Okay, it sounds lame, but it's not. It's really nice. My BFF Karlie read my script and she loved it!_

**ANYWAY, _review!_**


	10. Chapter 8: Outrun by a Snail

**Long wait. I know. I'm sorry.**

**My excuses:**

I couldn't upoad it. Fanfiction kept giving me errors.  
I'm currently on vacation.  
I was too lazy.

**I'm really sorry. Here's the chapter!  
I really like it. I thought I'd try Lilly's POV, so here it is!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Outrun by a Snail

**Lilly POV**

"Miley!" I called. "Are you ready to go yet?"

"No!" she called back from inside of her room.

_I guess she's having another makeup "crisis," _I thought, smiling to myself. If she had her eyeliner on just a sixteenth of a inch too high, she restarted everything.

"Come on, Miley! We're going to be late!" I called, banging on her bedroom door. I really had to get my license…

"Five minutes!"

"We'll be late in five minutes!" I groaned.

"Fine," she muttered. "Three."

"Two and a half," I compromised, still smiling.

"Fine!" she mumbled.

I sat down on the floor and I set my book bag down in front of me. I unzipped it and looked through it, looking for the bracelet that Miley had given me. Okay, I knew I wasn't supposed to wear it as Lilly, but when Miley had told me not to, she had been talking specifically about the earrings. Not the bracelet. I slipped it onto my wrist and closed my book bag as I stood up. I started counting the seconds, trying to see how long Miley had been. I estimated that she had already been in her room for 30 seconds, so I started from there.

Exactly 148 seconds later, she came out of her bedroom, a sulky expression on her face. Her makeup looked fine to me.

"You had two seconds to spare," I teased, and I saw a hint of a smile tug at her lips.

"Stop that. I'm trying to sulk."

"Fine," I said, and I grabbed her arm and pulled her down the stairs.

Finally we were outside, and she climbed into her car with me right behind her. I tossed my book bag into the backseat, and we were off.

"You'll never believe who called me last night!" Miley exclaimed, looking over at me, then right back at the road.

"The sulking thing didn't last long, did it?" I asked jokingly.

"Shut up!" Miley smiled, giving me a playful shove.

"Wow," I said sarcastically. "Don't throw me out of the car!"

"_Anyway,_" she said, changing the subject, "guess."

"Guess about _what?_" I asked, confused.

"Who called me."

"Oh," I paused, thinking it through. "_Edward Cullen?_" I asked, letting a bit of sarcasm seep into my voice.

"No," Miley said, somehow remaining serious. "Kayleigh Flynn."

"No!" I exclaimed.

"I know."

"I thought she hated your guts," I admitted, blushing a little.

"Me too," Miley said, deep in thought. "She needed help with Algebra, though. I guess, since she's new, she really isn't that popular," she said as she pulled into the parking lot. Miley shut off the engine and we climbed out of the car.

"Miley! Lilly!" someone called from behind us.

I turned around to see Oliver, running and waving to us.

"Hi, Oliver," Miley greeted.

"Hi!" I said, running over and hugging him. "How was-"

The darn, stupid bell interrupted our conversation.

Darn bell.

"I'll see you guys after class," Miley called, running towards the front door.

"See ya!" I called to Oliver, running to my next class. Hopefully Miley would remember to get Kayleigh…

As I sat down in my seat, I had the strangest feeling that this was going to be a very long, bad day.

* * *

I was wrong.

It was a terrible day. A terrible, snail speed day. No. A snail would have sped past us.

It all started right after our last period. Miley and I were talking, with Kayleigh trailing just behind us. She seemed uncomfortable, even more so than usual.

I saw her look down at my bracelet, and for some strange reason, it gave her the guts to ask the question that she had been holding back.

"Can I talk to you, Miley?" she asked, sneaking a peek over at me, then back to Miley. "Alone?" she added, dragging it out obnoxiously.

"Uh…" Miley trailed off, glancing over at me. She seemed a bit uncomfortable; neither of us were too fond of Kayleigh, and I could guess about how she felt. I wouldn't want to go talk to her alone either. I wouldn't know what to say.

In an effort to reassure her, I smiled, and she smiled back.

Hm. I guess it worked.

Her and Kayleigh went to stand over by the trophy case, not too far away from me. Even though I knew it was impolite, I strained to hear their conversation.

"Miley, I have a theory," Kayleigh said slowly, her eyes boring into Miley's.

"About what?" Miley asked, trying to keep the feeling light and casual, but I could see her frowning ever so slightly. Her posture stiffened up a bit, and I could feel the same thing happening to me. What could she be talking about.?

She couldn't know about Hannah and Miley.

Could she?

"I think…" she said slowly, and she lowered her voice so I couldn't hear.

But the sheer look of terror on Miley's face screamed the answer louder than even Kayleigh herself could have.

She knew.

Everything.

Boy, were we in for a ride…

* * *

**I hoped you liked it, and I'll update soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	11. Chapter 9: Broken

****

A/N:

It's been a while, huh?

I know it has. Still... I haven't had any reviews for the last chapter. They really keep me going, and I feel like you've lost intrest in this story. If you want me to wrap it up, tell me. I don't want to continue a story that nobody's reading. Besides, this isn't at the top of my prority list. My Twilight fic, Morning Star, is defientely higher.

**IMPORTANT:** To any of you who are also reading my Twilight fanfic, Morning Star: I'm having a little bit of trouble finishing the chapter. I will try as hard as possible to finish the chapter today, but I'm not promising anything.

**Also Important:** I started school last Monday, so don't expect super frequent updates. Okay? Good.

And if you celebrate Labor Day, happy Labor day from me!

_Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

**(You might want to reread the last paragraph or two of the last chapter)**

**Chapter 9: Broken**

**Miley POV**

"You're Hannah Montana."

As Kayleigh said the three words that would forever change my life, I felt a strange sense of relief flood through my body. Why? I have no idea. I guess it was like the calm before the storm, because I suddenly felt my face morph into an expression of pure terror. My heart sped up, and my palms suddenly felt sweaty.

I forced a laugh, but it sounded like I was choking on a vitamin like I had when I was thirteen. "What are you talking about?" I whispered.

"Miley, you can't hide it."

My heart sped up again.

"Hide what?" I whispered in a vain attempt to salvage what was left of the secret.

"Miley, I'm not stupid," smirked Kayleigh, who laughed once. "It was _you _at the autograph signing. That's why you asked, 'You're a Hannah Montana fan?'"

My heart sped up _again _although I hadn't thought it was possible.

"Kayleigh Flynn, if you tell _anyone_…" Lilly threatened, suddenly by my side. Her voice sounded confident, but when I glanced over at her, I saw a trace of panic drawn on her face.

"I wasn't planning to," muttered Kayleigh, still smirking.

"I'm serious," Lilly said, frowning. She still sounded confident, but there was an edge of panic in her voice.

Suddenly, someone started laughing. Kayleigh and Lilly both looked over at me, their faces confused. I was curious as to why they were looking at _me_, and not the person who was having a fit of hysteria, but then I realized it _was_ me. I tried to stop, but I couldn't. A few seconds later, I could almost feel the tears about to spill over.

"Miley," Lilly comforted me, attempting to hug me, but I pulled away. I ran into the girls' bathroom, and I knelt down in a stall. I felt nauseous. I hadn't realized how _huge_ of a part of my life Hannah had become. Now she was exposed, and I felt broken. Like someone had come and pulled out my insides, and then broken me in half like a twig. I guess the person was Kayleigh, and the essential organ that was brutally removed was Hannah.

_You don't know that she'll tell anyone,_ a little voice in my head said. _She might keep quiet._

Great. Now I was hearing voices.

After a minute, I heard the door to the bathroom open. "Miley?" Lilly's hushed voice said. "You okay?"

"Mm-hmm," I mumbled, trying to make it sound like I wasn't lying.

"Then come out of the stall."

I paused, thinking it through.

"Don't make me come in there, Miley."

I sighed as I stood up. I brushed myself off and opened up the door and walked out to face Lilly. "Hi," I said weakly.

"She left," Lilly said, and both of us knew that she meant Kayleigh. "She wanted you to call her later.

I nodded once. "Want a ride home?" I offered, trying to make my voice a little less glum.

Lilly nodded, and she took my hand. "Let's go."

We walked out to the car, and I sat down in the front seat. As I started the car, Lilly peeked over at me and sighed. "Are you okay, Miley?"

I nodded.

"You're not."

I paused.

Lilly leaned over and gave me a friendly hug. "You'll be fine," she mumbled.

"I hope you're right," I responded quietly, but I don't think she heard me.

As I backed out of the parking lot, I couldn't help but think about how life was 15 minutes ago. We were in Tech class. I couldn't help but wish I was back there now.

Then I decided to change that wish a little bit. I wish that I was back in Tech, and that Kayleigh hadn't been here today.

No.

My final wish was: I wish that Kayleigh had been back in Seattle, with no idea that I was Hannah Montana, with me in Tech.

I almost laughed.

That wasn't going to happen.

It was all going downhill from here.

* * *

Double update! WOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It'll be up in about 30 seconds.

**REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER TOO PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 10: Rehearsals and Phone Calls

**Not much to say...**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Rehearsals and Phone Calls**

**Miley POV**

"I can't do it," I said, taking the microphone off the stand. "Are you sure you're playing the right notes?" I asked, looking back at my band. My guitar player nodded impatiently. It was the Tuesday before the concert in Seattle, and we still couldn't get the opening number down.

"Well, something's not right," I mumbled.

"Hannah! It's you! You're way off key," my backup dancer, Krysta, complained. "We have that _huge _concert in Seattle on Friday, remember? We _need _to get this perfectly! What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem," I snapped.

Krysta frowned. "If you don't have a problem, how about trying to stay on key while you're singing?"

Wow. She was getting a little tense. "Sorry," I sighed. "I've just got a lot going on right now," I apologized. It was true. I hadn't gotten any sleep since Kayleigh had figured it out, and I hadn't bothered calling her to see what she had wanted to talk to me about. I was actually somewhat… scared.

"Come on!" Krysta complained.

"Okay," I muttered. "Let's run it again."

It took several more tries, but I finally hit the right notes. Now, the only problem was _dancing. _After at least ten tries where we couldn't even get past the first verse without me tripping over a wire or one of the other dancers, Dad called a break. I sat down in one of the folding chairs and rested my head in my hands. Several thoughts ran through my head, and I didn't try to tune them out, even though they were trying to ruin my life.

_How could she figure it out?_

_I don't know if I can live without Hannah…_

_Should I just reveal the secret on Friday?_

_Can I?_

I shook my head quickly, attempting to clear those thoughts out of my head. There had to be a way to get out of this pickle.

Plus, I still didn't know if she was going to tell everyone yet.

I groaned, still feeling nauseas, which was a new usual for me, along with this terrible headache.

_Just a few more hours, Miley. Just a few more hours to endure, _I thought.

Great.

**2 Hours Later**

"Well, time's up, and we've gotten nowhere," Krysta muttered, plopping down on the edge of the stage, already taking off her sneakers.

I ignored her as I grabbed my purse and water bottle and rushed out the door.

"Hannah, slow down!" Dad said.

I stopped, waiting until he caught up with me. "Sorry. Let's go," I said quickly, pulling him down the dark corridor. I needed to get this wig off. I needed to just be Miley for a few hours. Pretend that my life wasn't some crazy mess.

"Um… bud? We're going the wrong way," Dad said, pulling my arm the other way.

"Oops," I said, forcing a laugh. "Can we just get out?"

"Miley, is this about the rehearsal?" he asked me as we started walking the opposite way. "Everyone has off days-"

"It's not about the rehearsal," I snapped, and instantly regretted it. What was happening to me?

"Miley-"

"I'm sorry Dad. I've just not been feeling well," I lied. Well, it wasn't totally a lie. I had been feeling totally down in the dumps. I took a sip of water, attempting to avoid any future questions.

It worked. We walked to the car in silence. As I climbed into the backseat (I only sat there because of the tinted windows), it was still silent. Maybe Dad sensed that I needed some time to think. I pulled off my wig, and, as I did, I thought.

_Maybe it'll work out._

_Maybe she won't tell._

_Maybe her mom will switch jobs again._

_Maybe she'll move to Canada._

_Or… Hawaii._

_Or China! _I smiled, thinking of those impossible circumstances.

_Or… maybe she won't._

That thought brought my mood to an all time low.

As the silent tears streamed down my face, I covered my face with the knotted wig.

And I cried.

It felt good to cry. It got all of the bad thoughts out of my head. Even if I couldn't let the sobs raging in my throat out, I could still cry.

But still, by the time we got to the house, I had cried myself out. Even that comfort was gone. As I tore through the front door, I almost ran into Jackson. I skidded to a stop, inches in front of him.

"Hey, sis. What's with the makeup? You look like a clow-"

"I'm not in the mood, Jackson!" I exclaimed as the tearless sobs broke free. I shoved him aside and I dashed to my bedroom, slamming the door. I dived onto my bed, burying my face in a pillow.

I tried not to think of anything, the opposite of what I had done in the car.

I tried not to think of Kayleigh; especially not her, the girl who seemed ready to spill the beans.

I tried not to think of Hannah; not her, she was the reason I felt like this.

I tried not to think of the concert; the concert that I probably wouldn't b able to do.

I tried not to think the cell phone that started ringing next to my bed.

I reached out to answer it, against my better judgment.

"Hello?" I mumbled, too upset to think of a better greeting.

"Miley, we need to talk. Now."

I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

The girl who was attempting to ruin my life.

Kayleigh.

* * *

Did you like it? I did.

**PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU: REVIEW!! To anyone who does... free Twilight books! Oh wait... this is a Hannah Montana story. **

**Okay then: FREE VIRTUAL COOKIES AND A VIRTUAL HUG!!! Not to mention faster updates!**

**Please review! Make me smile. :D**

* * *


	13. Well, Here We Are

_**A/N:**_

I get it . It's not an update.

I'm super-sorry, buit I'm kind of losing interest in this story. I'm going to put it on **HIATUS **until I regain interest.

Did you hear that? **HIATUS!**

**I am really, really sorry. I am working on the next few chapters, but right now, I'm going to put my main focus on my other story, Morning Star. See you guys soon!**

**~Jenlovestwilight~**


End file.
